


seungjin- New date

by Dorithecat0325



Series: Stray kids oneshots [14]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, seungjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorithecat0325/pseuds/Dorithecat0325
Summary: Hyunjin proposes to Seungmin with the help of the rest of Stray kids
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Series: Stray kids oneshots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206548
Kudos: 8





	seungjin- New date

Ship - Seungmin X Hyunjin  
-Fluff  
-Cute

Finally Stray Kids 3rd World tour had finished. It has been a very long year due to the stress of pleasing their audience and fans with amazing performances and dealing with Dispatch who had become more and more persistent over the group as they grew in popularity, and a number of the members had informed STAY last year how some were in relationships and part of the LGBTQI+.

It was mayhem. But as Stray Kids walked into their dorm for the first time in months they all let out deep sighs. The Dorm had changed a lot. The bunk beds had been changed into double or single beds depending on who was a couple in the group.

Minho was carrying a sleeping Jisung on his back and immediately went into their room, no one saw them again that evening clearly asleep because they were both shattered after the fast pace of the tour.

Felix was the complete opposite, himself and Jeongin were already searching through the fridges which had been stocked up by the JYP staff as per their requests.

Hyunjin and Seungmin had opted for the sofa. It was a place the couple often found themselves when they were resting in the dorm.

"Finally a break" Seungmin sighed in delight.

Hyunjin smiled in content and pulled Seungmin into a hug. "Finally"

The boys all took the evening to themselves or with their partners and they were content. Well, most of them were, Hyunjin was growing slowly impatient as the tour went on and now back at the dorm it's all his mind could focus on. He needed to talk to Jisung and fast. But right now he focused on the boy in front of him who was curled up in his arms.

Seungmin had also fallen asleep and Hyunjin decided to carry the sleepy boy into their room.  
They both drifted off quickly.

——— time skip——-

It was around 10:30 when Hyunjin woke up, Seungmin was still asleep, his head resting on the olders chest and arms wrapped around Hyunjin's waist.  
Hyunjin smiled sleepily and kissed his boyfriends forehead before wiggling out of the bed and making his way to the kitchen.

As he stumbled in he found Jisung eating some cereal and Chan and Changbin watching some TV.

"Hey Ji" Hyunjin smiled towards the older.

Jisung looked up and smiled "heyy"

Hyunjin grabbed some cereal as well and sat beside the younger. He took a couple bites of cereal before speaking again.  
"You know what we discussed on tour when we shared a room?" Hyunjin questioned.

Jisung looked up and chuckled, "I mean we spoke about a lot but sure carry on"

Hyunjin smiled slightly and looked down at his bowl, "can you come with me and help me look today? I want to do it all soon"

Jisung eyes lit up, "yesss let's go! Omg! Let's go now" Jisung stuffed his cereal down and rushed to get ready.

Hyunjin didn't even get to tell Jisung that it would be in an hour or so as he still need to eat, shower and get dressed.

After Hyunjin finished eating and was washing up his dishes, Jisung was already dressed and ready to go.

"Ooh?" Jisung looked confused.

"You need to actually listen Jisung"Hyunjin chuckled and quickly went to get changed. As Hyunjin got out the shower Seungmin was awake and sitting on their bed.

"Morning babe" Seungmin smiled and kissed Hyunjin lightly before letting the older boy get dressed.

"Where are you going today?, I didn't realise you had plans" seungmin tilted his head as he question Hyunjin who was pulling on a pair of black ripped jeans.

"Oh me and Jisung have plans, it was kind of improvised and we only decided this morning" Hyunjin explained as he grabbed a shirt.

"Oooo, can I come!" Seungmin smiled brightly.

"Sorry Minnie, ji and I wanted to go on our own because we also needed to talk about some stuff" Hyunjin explained as he then grabbed his shoes.

"I- ooh okay" seungmin looked down sadly.

Hyunjin sighed slightly hoping that Seungmin wasn't too upset. He needed to get out of the dorm to plan and with Seungmin around it would be impossible. 

"Next time yeah min?" Hyunjin gave a small smile and kissed the boys temple. "Maybe see if Jeongin wants to hang out".

Seungmin lightly nodded as Hyunjin left their room and called for Jisung to come as they left.  
Letting out a sigh, Seungmin walked out to the kitchen to find some food.

—-

Hyunjin was browsing the jewellery store look at different necklaces, rings and bracelets. Jisung and himself had their masks on securely and hats on, in hopes no one spotted them and took pictures. Jisung felt as though someone was watching them but left it as that as he walked over to Hyunjin who was talking to a worker.   
Hyunjin was waiting patiently as the worker was wrapping the jewellery in gift wrapping (I just think of that one love actually scene)

Jisung walked up to the older and they were soon off.  
"Seungmin is going to love it Hyung!" Jisung raved as the two made their way round other shops.  
"Hopefully" Hyunjin said nervously.

As the two walked around they spotted a small cafe and decided to go there to eat and finish planning. Jisung walked in first and veered over to the seating area to grabs seats as Hyunjin lined up to order.  
The pair had been out often together and so they knew what each would order. Ice Americano's were a must.

Hyunjin soon came back over to the table and sat opposite Jisung who was smiling and giggling at his phone, clearly texting Minho.

"I swear you and Minho spend every hour with each other, yet you still message constantly"

Jisung looked up and put his phone down., "not really,we always have something to talk about and even in silence we just enjoy the company" Jisung explained as he eye-balled the cheesecake that was making its way over to their table.

The waitress placed down their order and quickly left after a short bow.

"Now let's get down to business" Hyunjin spoke and Jisung nodded and took out his notebook which the pair had been planning in.

——— back at the dorm——-

Seungmin and Jeongin decided to go out and walk around Seoul for a bit, despite only just getting back after tour the two still wanted to go on a walk rather than resting.

"Do we want to get a drink Hyung?" Jeongin questioned and pointed to a cafe.

Seungmin nodded and the pair began to make their way to a crossing,however when Seungmin looked into the window he saw Hyunjin and Jisung sitting close together, they were smiling and laughing brightly. Seungmin felt sick. There's no way they had something going on right? Jisung and Minho were attached to the hip... and Hyunjin loved him right?

Just as the lights changed and Jeongin made his way forward Seungmin grabbed his sleeve.  
"Actually Innie I'm not feeling great..can we go back?"

Jeongin smiled and nodded, "sure!"

Seungmin was grateful that the maknae didn't question the sudden change of heart and the two made his way back.

As the two returned Seungmin slowly slumped down on his shared bed with Hyunjin. There could be no way the two were cheating on Seungmin and Minho, but despite the fact Seungmin knew Hyunjin wouldn't do that to him he still felt uneasy and decided to sleep until Hyunjin came back. Maybe he could ask.

As Jisung and Hyunjin were talking animatedly they entered the dorm with bright smiles. Minho immediately heard Jisungs voice and jumped out his bed and rushed to Jisung and wrapped him in a hug.

"How can you even miss each other when you message all the time you're apart" Hyunjin asked the two.

Minho shrugged and back hugged Jisung and dragged him into their room without answering. Hyunjin continued down the dorm towards his shared room looking for Seungmin. He felt bad that he had ditched his boyfriend to go out with Jisung but it was for a good reason. Never the less he hated having to leave Seungmin.  
As he pushed opened the door to his room he saw Seungmin balled up and sleeping contently.

"Perfect" Hyunjin whispered and went back to minsung's room to force them to help with his plan.

"But we just got back Hyung" Jisung whines as he held onto Minho's hand annoyed that he didn't get much alone time.

"Look how about tonight you and Minho can go on a date? I need the dorm free or at least quieter than usual for my plan and that way you can have him for yourself" Hyunjin spat out quickly hoping to persuade the pair.

Jisung immediately looked back at Minho after Hyunjin explained the plan and the elder nodded in agreement.

"Great! Meet me on the roof in 10 mins, Jisung you know what stuff to bring up" Hyunjin smiled brightly and rushed off.

Setting up didn't take too long as it was mainly placing a blanket and pillows and building a small fort. Something Jisung had perfected with Felix over their time in the door having movie marathons.  
Minho spent the time twisting, untangling, wrapping and lighting up hundreds of fairy lights around the edge of the rooftop and dotted around in certain places.

Hyunjin mainly stood their a bundle of nerves as he directed the others occasionally helping.  
It wasn't long before the set up was complete and it was nearly sunset. Hyunjin had roped Jeongin into the plan.

About an hour before the date was set Jeongin had woken seungmin and told him to make himself presentable for a surprise date with Hyunjin.

"Umm okay? But why didn't Hyunjin tell me?" Seungmin questioned as Jeongin helped pick out decent clothes. He was picking out certain outfits that would make Seungmin look amazing in the sunset.  
Jeongin had the task of the photographer and so working quickly and helping seungmin get ready he then had to rush to the camera after Seungmin entered the rooftop to capture the moment.

As Seungmin pushed open the door to the rooftop his jaw dropped.  
There were fairy lights hung around the whole of the terrace and in the middle was a bundle of blankets and a fort that was lit up by more lights.

"What...."

Seungmin was speechless, Hyunjin had heard Seungmin walk out and so he crawled out of the fort and made his way over to his boyfriend who's jaw was still hanging. Using his hand to close it Hyunjin kissed Seungmin on the cheek.

"Why the sudden surprise date?" Seungmin question to on as Hyunjin took his hand and gently pulled him over to the fort.  
"Well I had told Jisung that I wanted to surprise you with a date. Not just a boring dinner date, and so he's been helping me plan it. That's why I went out this morning to buy snacks" Hyunjin explained as the two made themselves comfortable in the fort blankets and pillows surrounded them making them comfy. There was also a small projector that was pointed to the wall in front of them.

"You know I saw you and Jisung today in the cafe... you were sitting really close..an-and I...I thought you two had something going on" Seungmin spoke up his eyes filling with tears as he remembered the moment vividly.  
Hyunjin gasped quietly and used one of his hands to cup Seungmin's cheek and wipe away his tears.  
"Noo Minnie! Beside I don't think Minho would let me live if he thought that, Minho and Jisung were in on the surprise that's why Minho hasn't been jealous, well he was extra clingy" Hyunjin chuckled as he explained and kissed seungmin's forehead.

Seungmin had stopped crying and Hyunjin had started playing a film on the projector. '10 things I hate about you' was lit up on the wall.  
The boys were cuddled up and snacking on some popcorn and sweets. Hyunjin occasionally feeding seungmin.  
Hyunjin would usually hold Seungmin's hands when they watched films but tonight he couldn't. He was too nervous and his palm's were sweating and he didn't want Seungmin to notice.  
After the film ended Seungmin stood up and went outside to watch the sunset as he stretched his legs.

Hyuniin stayed behind for a couple of minutes mentally preparing himself and also double checking the ring was still in place.  
He knew Jeongin had taken some pictures of the couple as they were watching the film.  
Pulling out his phone he sent a quick message to the maknae to tell him to record.

Gathering all his strength Hyunjin made his way out the fort and stood besides Seungmin. He was right, the sunset was gorgeous and Seungmin had a small smile on his face as he watched it.

"I wish I had my camera," Seungmin spoke quietly, it was as if he was afraid talking loudly would ruin the peacefulness that surrounded them.  
"Jeongin stole it earlier saying he wanted to go out with Changbin and Chan to take some photos"

Hyunjin lightly chuckled, Jeongin wasn't the most agile of beans and so of course he had to come up with an excuse.

"It's so pretty" Seungmin smiled contently as he watched the yellow and orange rays of light slowly disappear.

"H-hey Minnie" Hyunjin spoke, he internally cursed himself for stuttering.

Seungmin hummed and turned to Hyunjin. The boy took a deep breath and took one of seungmin's hands.

"I want to thank you, you've always been there for me ever since we joined jype you stood by my side and helped me in so many ways from teaching me different singing techniques to just being so supportive when I has having a hard time with my confidence."  
Hyunjin had to take a break and stop the tears from coming out, he glanced to Seungmin and noticed the boy's eyes were glistening with tears.  
"I am so happy to call you my boyfriend and I-I mean if it's okay with you I'd like to call you something else" Hyunjin reached into his pocket and got down on one knee. Seungmin let go of Hyunjin's hand and covered his mouth.  
"Can I call you my husband? Kim Seungmin will you marry me?"

Seungmin didn't say anything as he started crying so much,instead he was nodded furiously and smiling so wide that his mouth had already begun hurting.  
Hyunjin was also a mess, tears streaming down his face with a smile that mirrored his fiancé's own.  
He giggled as he placed the ring onto Seungmin's hand. It was a fairly thin band with a blue gem in the middle. Engraved on one side was the date that Hyunjin and Seungmin started dating, the other was blank. Seungmin guessed they'd put their wedding date in it.

Hyunjin brought the crying boy into his arms and kissed him passionately.  
"I love you so much" Seungmin managed to squeak out before hugging his soon to be husband tightly.


End file.
